Gas turbine engines typically include multiple rows, or stages, of rotating blades and multiple stages of stators. The rotating blades rotate about an axis while the stators are fixed such that they do not rotate about the axis. Each stage of stators conditions a flow of fluid. Pressure is be higher on one axial side of each stage of stators than the other axial side of each stage of stators. The stators have an inner diameter edge coupled to multiple platforms positioned circumferentially adjacent each other. Occasionally, fluid leaks from the higher pressure axial side of the stage of stators to the lower pressure axial side of the stage of stators by flowing through gaps between circumferentially adjacent platforms.